You Called Me Hermione
by Don'tForgetILoveYou
Summary: Hermione can't stop thinking about Draco and decided to act on her fantasies to see what Draco will do. One-Shot.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys this is my first fic. so please tell me what you think**

**Disclaimers: J.K .Rowling is a genius. I do not own Harry Potter. But if I did I being shagging Draco senseless. :]**

* * *

"Draco, please don't stop," screamed Hermione as Malfoy went down on her. He looked up and gave a smug smirk then he went back to his ministrations. He slipped a finger in her tight warmth, she moaned and then he slid in another. He started pumping hard and fast. Hermione couldn't control herself any longer. She screamed in pure ecstasy as she came, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers.

"Oh Malfoy, I wish you were really here," said Hermione as she was coming down from her release. "Why do I even fantasize about him anyway? He's a pompous, arrogant, two-timing, gorgeous, sex-god. Ahh I really need a boyfriend," she thought.

She got up from her bed put on her robe and went into the common room.

This year her dream had come true, she was chosen to be Head Girl. Although she was very happy she was also very nervous to find out who Head Boy was and who she would be sharing the Head Common room with. She hoped it would be Harry or at least another Gryffindor, but when she arrived at Hogwarts she was horrified and yet somewhat excited to find that her new dorm mate was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She walked across the room and sat on the couch next to Malfoy. He dragged his eyes away from his book and looked at her. "What's wrong? You look all flushed and pale? Have a sexy dream about me?" What a smug bastard thought Hermione. I mean he was right but still.

She decided to play along.

"Well actually Draco, I was thinking about you."

She scooted a little closer to him on the couch and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really now, Granger? And what was I doing? "

She licked her lips, batted her eyes and leaned in to Malfoy revealing her cleavage. He looked down and felt himself getting hard. Man she was gorgeous, he thought to himself. He stared a little longer and noticed she was naked under that robe. He felt his pants tighten even more.

"You, Draco, were fingering me. "

He drew in a sharp breath and replied "Really, Me fingering a Mudblood?"

She could tell he was getting hot so she moved even closer and whispered in his ear "Yes and you loved it. You loved seeing me writhing under you. You loved hearing me screaming your name as I came."

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Hermione and pushed her backwards onto the couch. He jumped on top and straddled her. At first she was shocked but slowly the shock changed to lust as he kissed her hard on the lips.

She responded quickly returning the kiss with just as much passion. She wrapped her legs around him and he groaned as he felt her rubbing against his length. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He kissed neck and collarbone and he slowly made his way down to the top of her breasts. He moved his hands down her stomach and undid her robe. He looked at her naked body and just took it in. She was beautiful, perfect even. Her curves were flawless. He wanted to touch her forever. He ran his hands up and down her body, paying special attention to her breasts and her legs.

She pulled him back and kissed him forcefully. She nibbled and sucked on his lower lips while he massaged her breasts with his hands. He ran his thumb over her hard nipple making her moan in his mouth. He broke the kiss and made his way toward her aching nipples. He sucked and bit and licked the harden nipple as she moaned and moaned. He could tell she needed more. He kissed his way down to her hot center. She was wet, soaked in fact. He loved the fact that he did this to her. He kissed her wet core and she trembled.

"You like that don't you Granger? Hmm? Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"Yes I like it. I fucking love it."

"Good girl," he said as he went back to licking her clit. She moaned and moaned and begged for more. She needed more and Draco obliged. He slipped in two fingers and pumped in and out of her very hard. Hermione came within minutes screaming his name.

"Malfoy please, please fuck me, I need you, please."

He took off his shirt and undid his pants and boxers and wriggled them off. He took his large member in his hand and stroked it a few times.

Hermione eyes widened as she saw how big he was. She always dreamt the he was big but not that big. He rubbed the tip up and down her soaked opening.

"Stop teasing me," she said with short breaths as she bucked her hips.

"Beg me for it Granger. Tell me how much you want me."

"Fuck me Draco. I want your big cock in me please. I want you so bad. I think about you fucking me all the time. Please. You make me so wet. Just fuck me.

With that he plunged inside her.

"Fuck Hermione, you're tight. I like your pussy"

All she could do is moan and grunt. He pumped into her fast and hard and she was loving it. He was completely filling her to the brim and she was close to her release. He pounded in and out a few more times and them both came together.

They lay on the couch exhausted and gasping for breath.

"So the rumors are true," whispered Hermione.

"What rumors?"

"Haha umm," she stumbled, clearly uncomfortable, "That you're the Slytherin Sex-God."

Draco laughed, but said nothing else.

They just lay there on the couch for 10 minutes before anyone said anything.

Suddenly Hermoine sat up and thought for a minute.

You called me Hermione when we were having sex. You never call me that.

"Ya well don't get used to it."

She frowned and started walking back to her room. She turned back and said, "So this was just a onetime thing then?"

Draco looked up and smiled. "It is if you want it to be, Hermione."

"So tomorrow then Draco?"

Yes ma'am.


End file.
